


Death of me

by Lidela



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Cisswap, F/F, Fem, Fluff, Kissing, Romance, cisswaps, femclear, femkoujaku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 23:30:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4806317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lidela/pseuds/Lidela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That girl, I've seen her before. Her hair as light as feathers, her skin as white as snow, eyes as pink as amaranth and voice as soft as as silk. She's simply beautiful, but I know that I never can have her....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death of me

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted more kouclear, so I wrote something in like 15 minutes. I'm sorry if there's any spelling mistaskes. I'm not speaking this language fluently, so bear with me!

That girl, I’ve seen her before. Her hair as light as feathers, her skin as white as snow, eyes as pink as amaranth, her voice so soft like silk. She’s simply beautiful, but I know I never can have her. I want to, though. Especially when she’s looking at me with those seductive eyes of hers. She’s standing an tope of the stage, money is thrown at her as she slides down the stripping pole. Why is she even working here? She could probably get a job anywhere with that kind, sweet face of hers. However, she seems to enjoy herself. Even when people reach out to touch her…

She looks at me again. I swallow. This is dangerous. If she comes over to me, I’d have to pay all my money to keep her with me for as long as I can. Why is fate to cruel? Why did I stop and talk to her? This girl, I know her to well. She’s been my friend for about a year now, yet I never knew this was her work until today, and now I can’t take my eyes off her. I never really could. Not after she greeted me for the first time. Aoba introduced me to her without knowing that this girl would ruin my life. 

She’s now in front of me, looking down at me. I look up at her with curiosity. What does she want? My face is probably completely red right now. She lowers her face to mine while smiling the angelic smile of hers. Both her hands cups my face and she leans in to kiss me. Is.. Is this just an act? Is this how she really feel? Is this a part of her work?

“Koujaku-san..” She whispers into my ear when our lips part. I forgot to kiss her back. My chock must’ve paralyzed me. I look at her again, waited for her to continue. She must’ve sensed it, seeing as I can’t bring myself to reply.

“I love you..” She says, her eyes stared into mine. My throat goes dry. She just said it. She actually said it. My heartbeat speeds up with my breathing. I can’t believe it! I want to reply to her, to say those three words back, but..

“Then why are you working here?” I ask. “I don’t like to share you…”

She bites her lower lip, unsure? Maybe she doesn’t have a reason?

“I-I thought you didn’t feel the same, but…Aoba….”

Aoba? So, she had told? Huh, figured why Aoba was so excited earlier. She had probably hoped that I would confess already if she knew that I had been told on. 

“Aoba told me.” She decided to continue and sat down next to me. People yells at her to come back, but she ignores it. I do too. I can finally talk about this together with her now.  
“I’ve liked you like this for a very long time, Koujaku-san. I just thought you weren’t over Aoba yet, so I didn’t dare to do anything. I didn’t have any job either, I just thought.. I would find love through this.” She rambles on, and I let her. I want to hear her story without interrupting. 

“Go on. “I say, confirming that I’ve heard everything that she’ve said so far. She nods towards me before she continues again. “ “I didn’t find love, but I did earn a lot of money. I thought if I did, you’d be impressed!” 

What? Where does this come from? Where did she get this idea? I thought I could understand her by now, but I really don’t. “Why…Would I care about that?” I decided to ask. This makes her sit straight up in her seat with a serious expression on her face.

“Koujaku-san said she liked mature ladies with jobs! I thought that if I could get a job and earn money, you’d think good of me and that I maybe would have a chance with you!”

…  
Ah, so that’s it. It’s true. I do like mature ladies with job. An example there is Mink. However, we didn’t seem to be the perfect match, so we split up. We’re still friends though. I said that a long time ago. My taste in women has changed…

“Clear..” I say as he lean towards her, taking one of her pale hands in my own, squeezing it carefully. “I don’t want anyone else… It’s not because of the job you have or the money you earn, but rather…” I feel my face heat up again. Oh god, this is so embarrassing, but if I’m going to get her….  
“It’s because of you. I love you for you. Money or jobs has nothing to do with it. I’m being honest.”

Clears eyes lit up like a firework. It was like someone told her that she one a billion yen. Her face also turned red by then. I couldn’t help but smile. She looked to cute for me to handle, so I couldn’t help myself as I leaned in and kissed her again. I could feel that she kissed me back as well. It was absolutely wonderful to finally do this. After all this time, this is it. 

We break apart and smiles at each other, happy with our now confirmed relationship.  
“Are you still going to work here?” I decided to ask her. Like I said earlier, I don’t like to share. Luckily, she shakes her head. “No, I’ll tell my boss that I’d like to stop. I don’t need to do this anymore.”  
I nod at her in approval. Then this thought hit me…  
“Hey, uuh… Are your boss going to let you keep those clothes?”  
Clear looks at me with a confused expression, looks down at herself, then up again. I can hear her giggle. “Probably not these clothes. They’re too expensive.” 

I nod again and looks away. To bad. She looks good in them.  
Something yanks my tie and I’m forced to look straight forward again. Clears stands there with a sly smile on her face. I’m sweating. She looks so seductive like that..  
“I didn’t say the boss wouldn’t let me keep SOME of the clothes.” She murmurs to me, kisses my cheek and then turns around to leave. Her hips sways delicately from side to side. She stops and looks over her shoulder to meet my gaze.

**Author's Note:**

> Mmmm, i wanted to write smut, but decided to not do it.


End file.
